Ben 10 UA: A Not-So Sweet Sixteen
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Kevin is trying to make enough money to buy Gwen a present for her sixteenth birthday. Out of desperation, he takes a job as a male stripper that pops out of the giant cake.On the day of Gwen's Sweet Sixteen party, Kevin has one more party to go to, but who the party is being thrown for will give Kevin the shock of a lifetime.


**Jedi Master 325 here with another one-shot fanfic. I hope you get a laugh out of this one. :)**

Ben 10 UA: A Not-So Sweet Sixteen

**Summary:** Kevin is trying to make enough money to buy Gwen a present for her sixteenth birthday. Out of desperation, he takes a job as a male stripper that pops out of the giant cake. On the day of Gwen's Sweet Sixteen party, Kevin has one more party to go to, but who the party is being thrown for will give Kevin the shock of a lifetime.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ben 10

Kevin Ethan Levin was in a huge predicament. His girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson's birthday was coming up and he had not gotten her a present yet. His job at the Mechanic shop wasn't paying him very much. Just as Kevin was about to call Ben and God forbib, ask him for some money, he noticed a flyer on the phone pole next to his car.

" Hey, what's this? Male Strippers wanted for birthdays, bachelorette parties, etc. Hmmm, I think I found my ticket to making a little extra money. But if Gwen finds out that I'm stripping for other girls just to make money, she'll kill me for sure." Kevin said to himself.

" But then again, I need this money to get Gwen a great birthday present, so I won't wind up in the doghouse. Besides, I'll quit after I get enough money for Gwen's present." Kevin said to himself again as he dialed the number on the flyer.

Later that day, The manager of the Bellwood Party Planner Palace was looking Kevin over to make sure he had what it took to be a Male Stripper. Kevin was in nothing nothing but his black Speedo.

" I'm liking what I'm seeing here Mr. Levin, you definitely have the right body type to be a stripper. Most of the guys who applied for this job are either too fat, too skinny, too old, or too young. You are just what I'm looking for in a Male Stripper, and I'll pay you $50 per party. Welcome aboard." The manager said as he shook Kevin's hand.

The next few weeks flew by real fast. Soon Kevin had more than enough money to buy Gwen a present for her birthday. In fact, he was just leaving the Book Store with some books that Gwen had had her eyes on for a month when he got a call from the Bellwood Party Planner Palace. " Hello?" He answered.

" Kevin, I know you were planning on quitting after you got enough money for your girlfriend's birthday present. But, I just got an order for another party, and my other stripper called in sick." The manager said in a panicky voice.

" Alright, alright. One more party, and then I'm done." Kevin said in annoyance as he hung up. He looked down at his watch and smiled. He had just enough time to do this party, and get to Gwen's Sweet Sixteen party.

As Kevin was being wheeled to the mysterious party, he was feeling awfully cramped in the giant cake. He then heard an all too familiar voice.

" Ahh, finally it's here. Thanks for the delivery. The birthday girl will sure be surprised."

Kevin looked out the peep-hole of the giant cake and saw none other than his best friend, Ben Tennyson signing for the " Cake". Kevin took a deep breath and prepared himself for the crowd he would be entertaining while silently praying that Gwen was not at this party too.

After seeing the light go off, Kevin, with all his might, popped out of the top of the oversized cake.

" Alright ladies, who here is ready to have some fu.." Kevin began before he suddenly froze in complete shock.

Sitting in the front of the crowd of party guests was none other than his girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson. Kevin then realized that the party he was working at was her Sweet Sixteenth.

Gwen's Dad looked like he was ready to murder poor Kevin, her Mom was giving him a disapproving look, while Ben was laughing his head off.

Kevin's face turned bright red from not only embarrassment but also anger as he launched himself at Ben before tackling him and began to strangle the Dweeb for humiliating him at Gwen's party.

Gwen sighed. This was definitely one birthday party she was never gonna forget.

**The End**

**And that's the end of this fanfic. Leave a review and let me know what you think about this fic.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
